DA:O: Damsel in Distress
by Nyltia
Summary: A quick oneshot of my Dalish Elf Nyltia, who gets injured during a battle, Zevran takes charge of the situation.


"Time for a little blood-letting I see!"

Darkspawn outnumbered them three to one, yet Zevran seemed to be enjoying every single moment. The stench of darkspawn blood filled the air, fuelling his bloodlust. It was all a game to him, and he knew all of the right moves to emerge victorious. He grinned as he sidestepped potential killing blows, circling his opponent and landing the perfect backstab, felling the Hurlock with what seemed like no effort at all. Zevran scanned the area to see how his fellow party members were doing. The sadistic witch and ex-templar were working together and were handling themselves, however the Grey Warden was being cornered by a Hurlock and two Genlocks. She cried for help as one of them just missed puncturing her neck, and ducked as another blow came right for her head. Zevran rushed to her rescue, felling the two Genlocks by performing a sweeping attack with his dual-weapons, allowing the Warden to kick the Hurlock away from her and finish it off with a flurry from her longsword and dagger.

"Th..thanks..." Nyltia panted, gazing up at her rescuer.

"Always here to save the damsel in distress." Zevran grinned. Nyltia managed a slight smile, before looking around to see how Morrigan and Alistair were fairing. Morrigan had frozen the last Hurlock and Alistair shattered it to pieces by bashing it with his large shield. Scanning the battlefield for any stragglers and finding none, they joined the two rogues.

"Everyone alright?" Alistair asked, panting slightly.

It was then that Nyltia noticed a gash in her leg; she was so preoccupied with the battle that she didn't notice the pain and blood that covered her left thigh.

"It seems like you didn't escape totally unharmed, my Warden." commented Zevran, his voice deep with concern. It was the third legion of darkspawn they encountered today, frankly Nyltia was surprised that they had come out of them relatively unscathed.

"Yeah...guess my luck had to run out sooner or later," she replied, staring down at her wound, wincing at the pain as she brushed her leg.

"Your luck? Haha! It appears that you are just slowing down Nyltia." Morrigan sneered. Nyltia shot her a glare, but didn't continue the argument. The sun was just starting to set behind the distant mountains.

"We should probably set up camp now, Wynne should be able to heal you, as soon as she and the others catch up." Alistair suggested.

"Feh, they will take too long, and she is clearly in pain Alistair!" Zevran replied loudly.

Alistair looked a bit taken aback, but lowered his head and muttered an apology to the Warden. "I don't know how to help..." he whispered.

Zevran rolled his eyes at the other warden. "Wait here." he said rather sternly. "I can patch her up until the others get here."

Zevran gently picked Nyltia up and carried her to the forests edge, setting her down against a large tree. "Stay still my dear, this may hurt a bit, but it'll have to do for now." Zevran rummaged through his backpack until he found an injury kit and a health poultice. He gave her the small vial filled with red liquid, which she downed in one go. Zevran gingerly removed some of Nyltia's leather armour to see the full extent of the wound, in doing so making Nyltia shiver.

"My, this is pretty severe, a lucky shot for whichever darkspawn did this to you..." Zevran said quietly, examining the gash carefully.

"At least he paid for it..." Nyltia replied, a hint of satisfaction in her voice. Zevran smiled, admiring her determination. He began to rub some medicinal oils on the wound, to which Nyltia replied with a squeal of pain and jerked away from him.

"I told you it'd hurt, but come now, my hands cannot be that bad can they?"

Nyltia grimaced and return to her original position, allowing Zevran to continue tending to her. She was still in pain, but his hands were soft to the touch, and she found him to be quite soothing throughout the whole ordeal. After a few minutes of working, her thigh was bandaged up and she felt a bit better.

"There, quite a nice job, if I do say so myself!" Zevran leaned back, admiring his handiwork.

"Yes, I do feel kinda better now...thank you..."

"As I said, always here to save the damsel in distress. Especially if she is an exceedingly beautiful damsel." Zevran shot her a sly smile, his dark eyes slowly scanned the entirety of her; her long, slender legs, her toned chest, her elegant neck, her soft lips and stopped to gaze into her deep, emerald eyes. He started to lean forward, edging ever closer to her, as she did the same. They were moments away from embracing when Alistair rushed over.

"Ah, excellent, she looks much better now!" he exclaimed. Zevran silently cursed as Nyltia quickly moved away. "Everyone's all caught up, much faster than I thought they would. Anyway we're gonna set up camp nearby and-" he stopped, and his eyes darted from Zevran's agitated look to Nyltia's blushing cheeks. "Um, I didn't...interrupt...anything, did I?" he asked slowly.

"No no, of course not!" Nyltia replied, her voice higher than usual. "No see I'm all patched up now! So camp you say? Sounds great! Any ideas for dinner? I'm famished myself. Come on let's get going! Hungry adventurers await!" She attempted to stand but failed and slid back down the tree trunk. "Ow.." she said rather pathetically.

"Here, let me help you." Alistair picked her up as gently as Zevran did, and proceeded to carry her to a stream that was nearby, allowing Nyltia to wash up.

"Of course...nothing at all..." Zevran murmured bitterly. He glared at Alistair's back as they moved further away, then shook his head and slowly wandered over to the others to help set up camp.


End file.
